fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
101 Crosses
101 Crosses ''is a 2014 animated series created by Fanon Fun! Entertainment. The series revolves around an orphan who goes by the handle X and is one of 101 "Crosses", people gifted with unique powers attending a secret Cross Academy, forging relationships, and battling against villains who threaten the Crosses and the planet of Terra itself. Crew *Wario is the show's creator and the primary writer. *Bagel has written the storyboard for Threat Level. If you'd like to join, please ask in the comment section. Plot Overall The series revolves around an orphan who goes by the handle X living in the bustling metropolis of Okoyo, and is one of 101 "Crosses", people gifted with unique powers attending a secret Cross Academy, forging relationships, and battling against villains who threaten the Crosses and the planet of Terra itself. Season 1 X is an orphan who has Cryokinetic powers and learns that he is a Cross, a rare subspecies with only 101 members. X meets new friends both Crosses and normal, and they all need to team up to defeat criminal organization Rieki, who wishes to kidnap the Crosses and sell them to the highest bidder. However, not is all as it seems. There are 8 story arc episodes and 8 monster of the week episodes. Episodes Season 1 Characters Main Heroes *X: A quiet, shy, un-social orphan used to the hard ways of the Okoyo streets. He has problems forming relationships and his Cross power is Cryokinesis. He's 14 years old, tall, skinny, with orange hair and sunglasses, always wearing a hoodie. He's white. *Jenna Leck: A bubbly young girl who tries to get X to open up. She is a big fan of school and her Cross power is Telekinesis. She is 14 years old, wears a baseball cap and is a brunette. She's white. *Boomer: The clumsy comic relief, Boomer is not a Cross, but is an orphan and the closest friend of X. He uses a spiked boomerang to defend himself, giving him the name. He brainstorms ideas for the group. He's 15 years old, has dark hair, wears torn ragged robes and is Mexican. *Master Cross Jak Gray: A male Cross Master and the teacher of X. They don't always get along, but grow to care for each other. Gray's Cross power is pyrokinesis. He's 40 years old, tall, has grayish black hair, and a scowling face. He is white. Cross Academy Staff *Headmistress Sofósi: Headmistress of Cross Academy. A calm but strict woman, Sofósi brings order to the chaotic Cross Academy and always helps those in need. Her Cross Power is Electrokinesis. She resembles Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter series, and is 76. *Master Cross Eugene Sprak: A kindly honorable strong man and the Academy's new Defense teacher. His Cross Power is over rocks and the ground. He's a tall bulky mexican man with dark black hair. He's 40 years old. *Mistress Cross Bea: Former Power Control teacher. *Mistress Cross Hone: Former Power Control teacher, a kind young woman who's Cross power was to turn into a werewolf every night, losing control. She commited suicide to end the deaths he caused. *Master Cross Edward Blone: Teaches Cross History. His power is to see through things. *Mistress Cross Melanie Bae: Teaches Power Control. Her power is over animals. *Master Cross Howard Heftol: Teaches Protocol. His power is gigantism, with enhanced agility, resilience, and strength. Antagonists *Perfection: Rieki's buyers, maintained by a group of 5 former disgruntled Crosses. The council is consisted of Xavier and TBA. *Rieki: A criminal organization intent on capturing and selling all Crosses to make a profit. The group of criminals is not very well organized, and treachery is commonplace, but their innovative use of Aselumn as weaponry has made them a powerful threat. *Mike Uragiri: A bully Cross student with the power of super strength. His greed for ultimate power and his impatience led to his demise in a Disney Villain Death. *Draco: A seemingly good natured blonde teenager and Tsuki's brother. He believed that Crosses were inferior and must be slaughtered, using the Death Door to kill his victims. He blew himself up when bonding with the Darkslayer. He could control the light, up until he became evil. *Xavier: Jak's former apprentice, his dark nature and troubled past led him to join Perfection. His power is metal manipulation. Minor Students *Tsuki: A black haired emo teenager who's very shy. X was the only one who befriended him, causing a bond between the two shy trouble makers. He is 14 years old and white. His Cross power is to control darkness. Themes and Morals "''101 Crosses characters suffer from various problems and are traumatized and agressive. X is an orphan who knows to fight for himself, and that's all he knows. Jak lost his closest friend and is forever heartbroken because of it. But the two can't go on living like that and they know it. And that's the purpose of it."-the Creator. Rather than the usual morals of an animated show 101 Crosses deals with specific themes frequently and not in a conventional way. 101 Crosses deals with concepts deeper than black and white, making it's characters flawed and not always like-able, but relatable to the common man. The clearest moral that can be taken, taking in interviews and fan speculation, is opening up and dealing with your flaws, fears, and problems. Reception See 101 Crosses/Reviews. Awards TBA Trivia TBA Category:Television series Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Superhero fiction series